1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle curtain, especially to a roll control device of a vehicle curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional vehicle curtain comprises a hollow receiving housing, a curtain rod rotatably mounted in the receiving housing, a curtain fabric connected to the curtain rod, and a rolling device connected to an end of the curtain rod and having a torsion spring. To prevent the curtain rod from vibrating and generating noise due to the bumps between the components of the conventional vehicle curtain, a damper is usually mounted on an outer side of the receiving housing and connected to one end of the curtain rod.
When the curtain fabric is drawn out of the receiving housing and expanded, the torsion spring of the rolling device is twisted and stores elastic potential energy. When the curtain fabric is retracting, the elastic potential energy of the torsion spring drives the curtain rod to roll backward to wrap the curtain fabric around the curtain rod. During retracting of the curtain fabric, the damper can provide a drag force to the curtain rod to reduce the rotation speed of the curtain rod.
However, the damping effect provided by the damper will reduce because the amount of the damping oil in the damper will decrease after a time of use. In addition, the conventional damper is mounted on an outer side of the receiving housing, so the conventional vehicle curtain has a large volume, takes a large space in the vehicle, and badly influences the space arrangement in the vehicle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a roll control device of a vehicle curtain to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.